This Just Got A Hell Lot More Personal
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: When Isabelle looses; Her Parents,God Parents,Aunt and Uncle. But Will loosing 'Her Cure' Be the last straw? Will she finally loose the one reason that keeps her breathing?The one thing that makes her smile? Is it finally too much for the poor girl? ON HOLD.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything you recognise, all l rights to J.. I only own my OC and anything about her: Isabelle Parker. _

**Author's Note: Just a heads up, this will be like a girl remembering her past with her best friend. How they met, and how they became friends. I do hope you like it. It won't be much drama until the later chapters. They are at the battle and she's remembering. While she fights; I do hope it's good. Please don't be shy and Review! :) It would make me happy. And if you have any ideas for this story, i take ideas also. But I have the plot in my head so minor story changes is all good. I'm not sure if it should be romance yet. So bare with me.**

**Summary: **When Isabelle looses; Her Parents, God Parents, Her Aunt and Uncle. But Will loosing 'Her Cure' Be the last straw? Will she finally lose the one reason that keeps her breathing? The one thing that makes her smile? Is it finally too much for the poor girl?

* * *

**This Just Got A Hell Lot More Personal **

**Chapter 1:** The Special, Old and Beautiful Things

"Are you Ready, Bella?" I nod at my three best friends'. They smile sadly at me; they understand that one of us may not come out of this war alive. I hate to think about it. It makes me feel sad. All the 'What Ifs' they're getting on nerves.

I can already see it panned out, him lying on the ground; dead. I shut tight my eyes to erase the scene I had seen when I was seven. The one scene I never thought was about him. I nearly choked when I saw him becoming a lot like my picture, or whatever you'd call it.

If you had not known yet; I'm a Seer. I've been one since I was seven. I can't think of a life without him. Now that I know it's definitely going to be him. It hurts. I know I'll find any means to save him; but there is just no use. He's already dead.

It's been set, whether it was when it's suppose to happen, or later. He's still going to die.

He's my best friend, the one I tell everything to. Sure I have these other three girls for that. But they just aren't _him_. He's my special friend and me his. I remember the first day I met him. The way he seemed so carefree...

_It's almost like he has no care in the world. He was smiling and looked completely happy. I could not get a glimpse of who he was running around with. His red hair messy and a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Perhaps he was doing something naughty. _

_Come to think of it when he sees me he was out of breath. He really looked like he had just taken a whole lap of the whole fair grounds. It was a nice day; sunny, no cloud in sight. Many smiling faces and many parents laughing at their excited children. _

_I knew I was different, Oh by far I was. I never knew the extent of it. (_No until now that is.)_ I was a witch just like the other children. They all ranged from six(which is how old I am. It's my first year at his fair, but I already love it. Minus being a little lonely.) _

_We went all the way up to ten, because the eleven year old had already started school. My mother said most will be going to Hogwarts; so make some friends. It's turned out harder than I thought though. No one likes me and won't talk to me._

_I don't know; maybe because I'm quiet and I'm drawing by myself. Maybe they think I want to be left alone. Not at all. As I catch another glimpse of the red head and his cheeky smile. I notice that he looked very mischievous. _

_When He comes running out of nowhere, he's out of breath and is still looking mischievous. But that's not what I saw when he realised I was sitting there at the stump of the old tree. "O-Oh," He had stuttered. It sounded off and not-right for him. _

_Whatever changed from the moment he saw me, he looked odd almost. "I-I did not know you were here." "It's okay," I giggled a bit and sent him a warm smile as I look up from my small sketch pad. My mother had bought it for me, seeing as I used to take hers and draw in them_

"_Um, Well, Erm, I'm F-Fred." I smiled at him again and his cheeks instantly reddened and he smiled nervously at me. I could only smile more at him and giggle a little more for being nervous and becoming red. "Isabelle." I said with the same smile never leaving my face. _

"_What are you drawing?" He asked nervously as he sat down in front of me and crossed his legs. "This tree here, it's beautiful." Once I passed my sketch pad over to him his face had stopped going red and he started to concentrate on the picture._

_Maybe he was seeing if he liked it or not. I looked at him with a hopeful smile, he looks back up with an enormous smile. "It's nice." I knew that he had stopped stuttering. Maybe because I'm a girl...My mum said that her best friend (Might I add was a boy and he was __**not**__ father.) _

_He was rather shy and nervous when he first met her. I knew that it would be funny if he was not like this normally. _

_Then I hear him ask if I wanted something to eat which pulled me out of thought, I stared at him before blinking rapidly. "Nah, If I want any My Mum gave me money." I pulled out three galleons and he's looking at me in awe. _

_I stare down at the money in my hand and back at his face. Maybe I should not have told him I was rich; okay, not in so many words. But I did, I told him. I just did what any other girl would do, that's not proud and does not boast but is not ashamed of being rich, simply shrug and never mention it again. _

_I knew after we shared a few smiles, I shared my sketch pad. Which I rarely share even to my own father. We are friends, I don't entirely believe so. But at least smiling is a good foot in the right direction._

_He even asked me if I'd be coming back next year. He said he'd also ask. He seemed genially happy to hear I'd ask. I smiled at him and I showed him how to draw that day. Sure he could before, just not so good. He admired me when I drew. _

_Why not teach him a thing or two? _

**As I said; Please Review. I'd REALLLY Like to know if you liked it. DON'T BE SHY ;) **


End file.
